


1965

by ddobrikvhs



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, david dobrik - Freeform, david dobrik fluff, david dobrik imagines, david dobrik x reader, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddobrikvhs/pseuds/ddobrikvhs
Summary: Based off the song 1965.Fluff





	1965

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

“Wow love, you look nice, didn’t know you could look so sharp,” you say as you walk into the shoot David was in for his current brand deal. Crossing your arms adjacent to the camera and lights, you feel a little smile appear as you look at how dazzling Dave looked, even if it was for a “brand deal”, you never really seen him that way. He looked pure and soft.  
⠀⠀⠀“Wow, thanks hun, I didn’t know you could give such oustanding compliments, please, save some for everyone else,” he chuckles. You couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again.  
⠀⠀⠀“I’ll be up on the roof when your done,” you smile and before you turn towards the door, you look to see his lovely smile appear as he nods in understanding.  
⠀⠀⠀The sun was just starting to set, so the colors of red and yellow blending into the deep swatch of the atmosphere that was blue and violet made you heart jump in excitement. It was a phenomenal view. Sitting on the steel bench that was near the roof railing, you look up at the sky seeing all the stars. As cheesy as it sounds, David was your star, you admired everything about him, his tremendous persistence to his work, making sure everything was just right, his warmth, and how much he made you feel special. You didn’t deserve it, he was just too kind to you, no one made you feel as exceptional as David did. About another half hour of just staring at the stars and city front, you hear the slight screeching sound of the metal door opening. He came from behind you and put both of his hands on your shoulders, tilting his head to the left to kiss your cheek.  
⠀⠀⠀“Hey (y/n), sorry it was a bit of a wait,” he moves his form to sit right next to you on the bench. He was still wearing the tux, and he looked even better in it with the help of the natural moonlight rather than the filtered light.  
⠀⠀⠀“Couldn’t take of your costume could you Clark Kent?” You chuckle and you reach for his hand that was on the sides of him.  
⠀⠀⠀“Ha. Ha. That’s a funny joke (y/n), did you take an improve class or somethin’?” He looks at you as he sarcastically laughs, “you wanna do something?” His facial expression turns into a questionable one.  
⠀⠀⠀Confused as hell you look at him with slightly wide eyes, “Uh where? Where are we going to go at this hour Dave?”  
⠀⠀⠀“I didn’t say we had to leave,” he looks back to the city. He slowly gets up and heads to the railing, placing both hands onto it’s cold surface. Then he turns, “let’s have a dance,” he turns his body, right hand stuck out.  
⠀⠀⠀“A dance?” You smile and slowly stand up from the metal seat. You walk slowly to him, a soft smile appears with warm eyes. Your vison was a bit blurry as you think about how busy you’ve both been. Eyes glossy from the gesture, you embrace him with your arms around his waist. His right and left arm slowly making its way to hold you back. His smell was so inviting and elegant, your small sniffles were becoming apparent as David pulled back a bit to look at your face.  
⠀⠀⠀“Aw hun, are you okay? Please don’t cry otherwise I might think I did something wrong,” you giggle at his statement and look up at him.  
⠀⠀⠀“It just been a while since we did something like this,” you remove yourself from your strong embrace around his waist. Wiping the salty water away from your cheeks and nose, he chuckles at your gestures.  
⠀⠀⠀“Soo, is that a yes?” He squints his eyes and his body leans a bit in a hoping stance.  
⠀⠀⠀“Yes,” you roll your eyes in a joking matter with a grin plastered on your soft structure.  
⠀⠀⠀Just the sound of the cars and sirens were just enough of a song, he grabs your left hand and holding it just below your shoulders, the other hand swiftly holds on to your waist. Your left hand intertwined with his and your right had locked onto his shoulder. Swaying your body in sync with the warm breeze and flowing palm trees below.  
⠀⠀⠀He looked so glamorous in his tux, you wish he’d never take it off. His orbs looking at you with love and appreciation. With a love cut like diamonds, we were made to last. You were thinking of all the wonderful times you’ve both spent together. Tonight was something you needed and made you feel full. The intense feeling of admiration was definitely in the air. You never had anyone touch you like you’re glass.  
⠀⠀⠀“I love you (y/n), I really do, thank you for putting up with me. I’m sorry we don’t always do things like this.” He kisses you forehead with tenderness. He keeps his lips there for a bit as you both are slowly stop the swaying of bodies.  
⠀⠀⠀“It’s fine Dave, there’s no need to apologize, we both get busy. I’m just glad we had some time tonight. Thank you for loving me as much as I love you,” you smile into his suit.  
⠀⠀⠀The comfort of the wind hugging the both of you with the tender love you both so desperately wanted and held on to with all your might.


End file.
